virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
V-Converter
The V-Converter is a recurring technology in the Cyber Troopers Virtual-On series, both in the games and the lore. General Overview The V-Converter is the core of a Virtuaroid's system, also containing the machine's cockpit unit. It is a device that contains a V-Disc, the core component which has a Virtuaroid's blueprint data on it. The V-Converter initiates Reverse-Conversion, by reading and materializing the blueprint data onto the physical plane. The V-Disc is created when a V-Crystal is crushed and evenly shaped into the form of a giant, CD-like disc. During gameplay, whenever a Virtuaroid dashes, the V-Converter's lid flips up, revealing the spinning V-Disc. In most Virtuaroids, the V-Converter is mounted on the back, but some VRs have their V-Converters placed on other areas, such as the TG-11-M Guarayakha, whose V-Converter is on the back of its head. History Crystal Core Support System Two years after the discovery of the Moongate and its esoteric OverTechnology by the DN Corp., the beyond-top-secret R&D facility, "0 Plant", was established to research and reverse-engineer it. In V.C.008f, the DN Corp. conducted an experiment to try and reactivate the BAL-BAS-BOW unit, by the means of the "Crystal Core Support System", a black box device powered by a V-Crystal. The Crystal Core Support System was installed in the first pole of the BAL-BAS-BOW unit's medulla oblongata area, with a temporary cockpit installed in the second pole. An M.S.B.S. control system used by several human operators was also implemented. However, because the Crystal Core Support System was attached directly to the first pole's rear end, the operator couldn't control the feelings of the moment, causing a failure in the M.S.B.S. control system, resulting in the V-Crystal core malfunctioning and creating a Gate Field to the C.I.S. Two-thirds of 0 Plant's personnel and important resources disappeared into the C.I.S. A large but unknown number of scientists stationed at the facility were involved in the accident, which had proven costly to the DN Corp. in terms of manpower and resources. As a consequence, 0 Plant was shut down. But, there were lessons learned from the failed experiment, as well as from examining the BAL-BAS-BOW unit's structure. The DN Corp. developed a miniaturized version of the Crystal Core Support System, the V-Converter, with which they would develop the very first Virtuaroids. More to come! Trivia *The V-Converters seen in the 1st generation Virtuaroids were designed after and is reference the Sega Saturn. As a matter of fact, the Saturn was out on the market by the time of Operation Moongate's release in the arcades. Coincidentally, the game was ported to the Sega Saturn in 1996. Along with that, the original Sega Model 3 Step 2.0 version of Oratorio Tangram also has the V-Converters resembling the Saturn, despite that the Dreamcast had come out in Japan that year. **That being said, the V-Converters that power the 2nd generation Virtuaroids in later versions and the home ports of Oratorio Tangram were visually designed after the Sega Dreamcast. If M.S.B.S 5.2 mode was unlocked in the Dreamcast port of Oratario Tangram, the Virtuaroids retained the Saturn-designed V-Converters. **The MBV-04-SP 10/80 Special only features a Saturn-designed V-Converter, due to being modeled after the original MBV-04 Temjin. *While the 1st and 2nd generation V-Converters were designed after video game consoles formerly produced by Sega, the V-Converters seen in 3rd generation Virtuaroids are simply trays with open flip-top lids with the V-Disc visible even when closed. This was due to Sega having left the hardware market at the time of the game's release thus leaving no home consoles to use for a design. *Although the Jaguarandi designs include V-Converters, they are always anomalies. The V-Converter featured in the original Jaguarandi design never opens, while the V-Converter seen in the second Jaguarandi design manifested through the Guarayakha series has a non-moving V-Disc. Gallery 1st generation V-Converters BBBHoverUnit2.jpg|The back of the BAL-BAS-BOW unit, showing the V-Converter TemjinVConverter1.jpg|The MBV-04-G Temjin's V-Converter Mk. 7 TemjinVConverter2.jpg|V-Converter - Front, showing the open cockpit unit 2nd generation V-Converters No images yet 3rd generation V-Converters No images yet Category:Virtual-On universe Category:Virtual-On terminology Category:Under Construction